the Yo Ho tell of Henriette one eye Cooper
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: Davy jones is a simple half breed of dirt compared to the ruthless blade and ringed tail of Hinriette "One Eyed" Cooper...
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

Sharks festered around the crimson tainted water littered with the cluster of broken ship debrief, and the disgusting remark of mauled limbs (the reason for the sharks' untimely frenzy). And, if you looked hard enough into the stillness of the blood soaked water, you would see the out line or, if unlucky enough, the sinking mass of what was once a pirate ship. However the ever, though impossible, if you could go down to those depths, you would find your attempts for sunken treasure in vain as your lungs exploded inside of you from the insane water pressure and fill with the restless onslaught of water filling them.

"There's a storm brewing boys…" came, the hard voice of Henriette "One Eye" Cooper, "I can feel it in me bones." Her crew, which she made sure, was comprised of only those who the ruthless pirate saw….capable of—well capable of not failing. And, she made sure that her crew was ordered in a specific way.

7, 9,8,6,2,0,11,

Seven brute strength

Nine sharp shooters

Eight cat o nines.

Six cutlass

2 personal guards.

0 right hand mates.

Eleven scurvy dogs.

Her crew was just that there used to be a one in there but when she was betrayed by that mate. (That's how she lost her eye)

"Captain, what have we got to fear, that was the only pirate that has challenged us for miles."

"Aye, ye scurvy dog… Well, every man is titled to his own opinion…" The gold hook handle of her dagger swung so fast through the air it was merely a glint of gold through the air. It hooked around the dog's shirt and pulled him closer to her than that poor fool had ever been.

"But I don't want," Said the female raccoon walking two of her fingers up and across his shoulders seductively, " to hear any!" she commanded looking her crew member up and down. "By the way your fly is down." She said while pulling it up so roughly the dog yelped twice and then a third time when she let go and began walking away. Her ringed tail swished against the male's face.

"Alright boys Mass west, we need to offer crusher a debt."

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

The cool crisp night air punched the sails' of the large masses of the infamous Henriette "One Eye" Cooper's black ship.

"Land ho!" Shouted Henriette's sharp shooter from atop the tallest of the three masses, and Henriette turned around to face her crew her tail swishing with such a content of menace her crew backed up about three feet, with the expectation of her body guards. She glanced at the large falcon next to her and whispered something to the large bird. Immediately after she finished the bird shot off in to the sky with blinding speed making the black leather trench coat that Henriette was warring flail out in the gust of wind along with the large feather on her hat (that she was forced to hold down to keep on her head.) She began walking down the row of her crows.

"Listen up," Commanded Henriette once the falcon was out of view, "You eleven dogs, Lower the flag. Sharp shooters –" Henriette through a plate in the air and the second it was above her moving head there was a loud bang and only dust was left, "Enforcers—"

"Ready, Sir Ready!"

"Good, cutlass." There was a series of flashing blades as they were raised into the air, "Ok, take all from the medium district, leave the poor alone. No one goes near the Rich district but me… under stand.' The crew nodded. And, with one lazy wave of her hand for dismissal, the entire crew jumped off of the boat and into the bone chilling shores of the island. Henriette looked out of the corner of her eyes at the gleaming yellow eyes of her body guard "King", King was her first body guard, and the closest thing to a first mate she had. She met king on the out skirts of an African city. Only to find that he was an out cast for he was not, as his people called it, of pure blood. Because, he was the cross breed of a king spitting cobra and a anaconda (making him a whapping 50 feet long, and having enough toxin in one drop of his neurotoxin venom to kill his size in people with in one minute. And in one drop of his cytotoxic venom enough to last 10 people a life time of agonizing torture. He has one other venom, but he only uses it on what he is about to eat.

"King," She called.

"Yes, Captain." his voice was very low and so scary it caused most people to shrivel in fear (with the exception of his Captain who was so used to it didn't even bother her.)

"Your with me on this…" She poised and a look came on the deadly captain's face that clearly stated that she was troubled. "As-- As my first mate mate." King looked at his captain and felt such a strong feeling of happiness that he actually hugged her, but being an anaconda---

"King. Your (gulp of air) Crushing me!"

"O! Sorry Captin`"

The two of them set off King, was carrying his captain on his back, for, being as big as he was and as good a swimmer as he was Henriette chose to simply sit on his back. As the giants snakes red and black leathery body sailed the smooth surface of the water Henriette's crew was prowling, and killing, everything that moved. Once the Large snake and his passenger raccoon had reached land they were joined by the large falcon.

"Captain we have successfully breached the middle district--"

"Good take all the men as prisoners. Spare the Women and Children."

"What if they make a ruckuses."

"Kill em." The falcon cocked his head to the side as if trying to question but decided better of it and simply replied,

"Yes Captain." and flew off.

"Make sure they stay in line. Go through the middle Class section's gate to the rich area and meet me." The large snake nodded slowly, and slithered in the direction that the Falcon had flown.

Henriette Cooper went through the middle of the Rich District's street not even daring to hid herself. She turned left and knocked on the closest house's door. The lights in the house flickered on, and an enormous bear opened the door, " Hello--"

The dagger made a quick plunk sound when she s tabbed the Bear in the chest twisting the blade ever so slowly, and then stepping aside holding it behind her as the bear fell with a satisfying swish and thud as the animals head rolled in the dirt out side, eyes still wide open with fear. the blood black in the moon light spreyed every where, but she really didn't give a rat's ass. Henriette grabbed a pillow case and stuffed everything valuable in it. She left the house leaving the pillow case on the roof. The large snake had slithered its way up to her. They met silently as Henriette said pointing at a very large manor house at the top of a cliff.

"I do not want an interference." She said her voice was stern.

"Of course not."

"Take the street , Ill go for the house, I just hope we have enough to convince Crusher to join our cause."

The snake nodded and stayed behind as the Raccoon vanished from sight before he could say anything on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

(Kings story 3 person)

King slithered along the dirt street. Throwing out his senses with flicks of his tongue putting him self the ability to see a lay out of the inside of houses around him. Through the years of working with His ruthless captain, who, even he feared. King had come to learn to love the taste of blood, and to take all of it. He knocked down a vent leading into the house and slithered inside of it. The shrill howl of a dog was silenced with in seconds and turned into a whimper as King withdrew his 4 inch long fangs out from the now blacking neck of his poorest victim. He watched as his Cyto venom spread rapidly through out the "feisty" animal its body turning black. Looking as if it had died. Really the heart and brain would be good to eat the rest of that pathetic body would fall apart as soon as he touched it. He left the woman be hind as he slithered into the other room. And violently drilled a hole in the chest of a child throwing the heart into the air smartly before slurping it down. This house was empty. He thought as he left the house. The ground vibrated and he quickly threw out his heat vision hearing feel and smell. Filthy Rich stooges. He thought.

As King Turned around his orange eyes glinted with lust his fangs were blackened with blood and droplets of poisoned were dripping from each fang, is 8 inch two front fangs (though rarely used) looked as if making webs of toxins.

"Back away! You shall not pass, so back away and go home to the protection of your house. Worthless Maggots." the herd of animals carrying torches seemed afraid of the giant snake. A brave deer stepped forward.

"and who's going to stop us if we don't" King didn't like his tone at all this man was as irksome as a very persistent fly. _tis many things I could do. Why not slowly rip him apart. Ha-ha._

"Meeee." He said drawing out the word to a long silence. The herd burst into laughter.

"You and what army!" Laughed the irksome deer. In fury king wrapped him self around the deer so fast and moved in two different directions purposely severing the deer's spinal cord in two, and , ever so slowly, he ripped off the dears head his toxin causing the dear elongated life and the head went screaming all the way down King's throat until the lump reached what was probably his stomach. King uncoiled hurtling the body against a wall where it sounded like a melon hitting it and fell forward. He looked at the crowd his eyes gleaming with lust.

"What made you ever suspect I had a need for an army. Tis only the week who would ask such a stupid question." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henriette Sailed across the many close roof tops that were in the direction of the Manor. She was forced to come to a halt, however, when she reached the edge of an enormous gap, and, with prejudice skill she curled her thumb and her first two fingers around the handle of her dagger at the base of the hook. She jumped into the air latching on to a flag pole with the hook. She could feel the dagger's cold golden blade pressing firmly against the under side of her forearm. With the skill of a gold mentalist in gymnastics she did a double spin on the pole leaping off in a flip on to a rope tied to the manor's gate for what she guessed was decretive display. Henriette Slid down the rope silently. When she reached the house she found her entrance through an open window, so, avoiding all eyes took her chance at the blatant disregard for security, and entered.

The Giant portrait of a large red-orange feathered parrot greeted her upon entering the manor. Below on a polished wooden pedestal, lay engraved in a gold painted metal, lie the letters in an unnecessarily large font, LeFwee. _HAHAHA who would name a bird LeFwee sounds more like a toads name to me! _She begun to have to place her hand over her mouth from the silent giggle attack she received from the name of the obviously over confident bird.

But before she could move, however, a voice stopped her,

"My dear Henriette, what ssseemes to bee yer problem darlin." Henriette , startled, jumped and turned around to see the source of the squawking. The same bird from in the large ornate portrait was staring her in the face.

"I take it," Said Henriette taking in the small bird, "that you are LeFwee?" The parrot merely chuckled and replied as if the conversation was between life long friends,

"And, how, my dear lassie, did ye figure that small piece of information out?"

"O, That's easy your portrait, But I think you should know, Its quite unpreportinal to yer size, my dear Polly." She said adding a very cold trail to the last word. As predicted LeFwee acted as do all parrots to being called Polly.

"The last person to call me Polly was me ex-wife. She seemed to have a problem with a few cannon balls going through her boat ye see. So I think ye should wash yer mouth, my dear little Henriette. And By the way, who poked out yer eye? I want to send them flowers."

This particular taunt sent Henriette over the edge, and, with a howl of fury, she leapt at the red-orange feathered bird. Lefwee, having seen this coming, sidestepped out of her way to avoid her.

"You'll have to do better than that lassie!" he cooed pulling out a rapier, "NOW! Prepare to meet your wits-end at the hands of the scourge of the "the seven seas" , the fear of lighting, Captain LeFwee! on guard!" Henriette was forced to dive left to avoid a fairly swift stab from LeFwee.

"Fear, what fears you, crackers!" Jived Henriette smartly. The parrot let out a shriek of Rage, "

"Lassie ye won't be leaving` this island unscathed tonight! If it'll be the last thing it do!" And with that the bird lunged at her the rapier knocking against the Golden cutlass dagger with a clang. Henriette reached up placing her unoccupied hand to push on the blunt side of the Cutlass. LeFwee recoiled backing up several paces in order not to fall flat on his buttocks.

"It appears ye has some skill in the art of that there cutlass of yours." Piped the Parrot now swinging left in right in a very clever offensive defensive strategy. The blades Collided with such force that sparks flew from them igniting the carpet before them. The hungry flames soon devoured the carpet and began to fester on the floor boards and wood.

"CAPTAIN ARE YOU STILL ALL GOOD UP THERE!" Shouted King. Henriette Swore at the top of her lounges and turned to find the parrot charging She moved out of the way but not enough, for the bird had sliced off the hand carrying the blade. Before toppling in to the flames and out of the window. Henriette screamed from the pain of her now lost hand.


End file.
